doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gaby Ugarte
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Víctor Ugarte (hermano) Xóchitl Ugarte (hermana) Eduardo Fonseca (tío) Gerardo García (cuñado) Emiliano Ugarte (sobrino) Constanza García Ugarte (sobrina) |pais = México |estado = Inactiva }} Gabriela "Gaby" Ugarte Fonseca es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es hermana de los también actores de doblaje Xóchitl Ugarte y Víctor Ugarte, y sobrina del actor de doblaje Eduardo Fonseca. Biografía Se inició dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1989. Estudió actuación en el Centro de Arte Dramático y Teatro. Su preparación educativa incluye estudios en Publicidad. Además de su trabajo en doblaje también se dedica a la locución comercial. Su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje fue el de Brian Cooper de la serie La doctora Quinn: La mujer que cura, también ha trabajado como Mary en El jardín secreto, como Melody en la película Pokémon 2000, Zatch Bell en el anime homónimo y más adelante dobla al personaje de Dawn en las temporadas 10, 11 y 13 de la serie de Pokémon,además de ser la voz del personaje principal en Franklin. En Blood+ participó como Saya Otonashi donde compartió créditos con su hermana Xóchitl Ugarte que hizo el papel de Diva, también a particpado en la serie Zoey 101 como Quinn Pensky y London Tipton en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. Es la voz recurrente de la actriz Brenda Song y también del canal Boomerang en los bloques comerciales. Actualmente, Gaby se encuentra en Francia, donde residirá durante un año, por lo que estará retirada temporalmente durante ese periodo. Filmografía Anime * Blood+ - Saya Otonashi * Pokémon - Dawn, Jasmine * Crónicas Pokémon - Keit y Casey * Naruto - Tenten, Konohamaru * Zatch Bell - Zatch Bell y Zeno Bell * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Shinji Ikari (niño) (Doblaje original) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) - Rei Ayanami * El jardín secreto - Mary Lennox (su debut en doblaje de dibujos animados) * Gulliver Boy - Misty * Magical Doremi - Onpu "Nicole" Segawa * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Jui * Hamtaro - Panda (Nueva Voz) * Inuyasha - Serina / Shunran * Mirmo Zibang - Saori Eguchi (episodios 72-94) * Burn Up Excess- Nanvel * Shaman King - Anna (episodio 20 y 21) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Justin (un episodio) * Digimon Adventure 02 - Catalina (Catherine) * Dragon Ball Z - Bura (Bra) * Aika - Delmo Azúl X * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Mindy (capítulos 1 al 14) * Sakura Card Captor - Rei Tachibana 'Series animadas' Lauren Tom * Futurama - Amy Wong (Temp. 5-presente) * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * Pepper Ann - Alice Kane Ashley Johnson * Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena- Gwen Tennyson (hasta el ep. 28 y ep. 30) * Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena - Gwen Tennyson Otros * Ardilla Miedosa - Sue * Ben 10 - Gwen Tennyson (Meagan Smith) * Kappa Mikey - Lily * La casa de los dibujos - Ling-Ling (sólo diálogos al español-inglés) * Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Malina * Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Tiffany Torrington * Los Simpson - Gina, Nikki McKenna, Jenny * Phineas y Ferb - Jenny (1ra voz), Katie y Gretchen (exploradoras) * Futbol Callejero - Eloïse * Code Lyoko - Sissi (1ª-2ª Temporada) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Kerry * ¡Mucha lucha! - Rollergita (un episodio) * Maggie, una mosca con onda - Dawn * Gormiti - Gina * La familia Proud - Dijoney * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee * Caillou - Caillou (1ra y 3ra voz) * Franklin - Franklin * Dreamkix - Roy * El autobús mágico - Rita (Keesha) * Memin Pinguin (audio-cuento) - Memin Pinguin * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Scarlet Rossetti * Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Barbarra "Bobbi" Morse/Pajaro Burlón * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Scootaloo * Bratz - Dana * Jelly Jamm - Mina * Mi Osito - Osito * Las locuras de Andy - Lori Mackney (Temp. 2-3) * El Circo de Jojo - Croaky * La pequeña Lulú - Anita (versión HBO) * La historia sin fin - Emperatriz Niña (Lisa Yamanaka) * Entre brujas y escobas - Zarina * Elliot, el alce - Socks * La bruja aburrida - Bruja Aburrida joven (un cap.) 'Películas animadas' Anndi McAfee * La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo - Cera Lauren Tom * Futurama: La gran película de Bender - Amy Wong * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos - Amy Wong * Futurama: El juego de Bender - Amy Wong * Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde - Amy Wong * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) Lacey Chabert * El rey león II: El reino de Simba - Jovén Vitani * Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan - Tanya Ratonowitz * Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche - Tanya Ratonowitz Otros * La Reina de la Nieve - Gerda * Barbie y las tres mosqueteras - Aramina * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Hadley * Barbie moda magica en París - Teresa * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Hadley * Bratz: Pura magia - Katia * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas - Ricitos de Oro * El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Teresa Brisby (Redoblaje) * Magos y Gigantes - Princesa Luna * Mi niñera es un desastre - Charlotte * Spirit: El corcel indomable - Niña India * La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Arista * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Brutilda Torton * Recreo - Randall * Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces diversas * Reyes de las olas - Lani Aliikai * La película de la familia Proud - Dijoney 'Películas de anime' * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Arale Norimaki * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - Melody * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - Dawn * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Dawn * El mágico de Mai Mai - Kiiko Shimazu Series de televisión Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción - Segunda voz de London Tipton (2ª y 3ª Temporada) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - London Tipton * ¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - London Tipton * Studio DC: Almost Live - Brenda Song / London Tipton * Pasa el plato - Brenda Song * Disney Channel Games - Brenda Song Otros *Invasión extraterrestre - Lisa (Laura Vandervoort) *Diarios de vampiros (temporada 1 y 2) - Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola) * Zoey 101 - Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders) * El auto fantástico (2008) - Zoe Chae (Smith Cho) * 90210 - Annie Wilson (Shanae Grimes) * Summerland - Nikki Westerly (Kay Panabaker) * Shark - Julie Stark (Danielle Panabaker) * El Misterio de Anubis - Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) * Dra. Quinn: la mujer que cura - Brian Cooper (Shawn Toovey) (Su debut) * Chica indiscreta - Vanessa Abrams * Glee - Becky Jackson * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Sadie Campbell * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Rebecca (Victoria Justice) * Clarissa lo explica todo - Missy * El séptimo cielo - Deena Stewart (Nicole Cherié Saletta) * Escalera al cielo - Yung Seuh (niña) * Mi adorable Sam Soon - Jung Hee Jin * Mentes criminales - Jennifer Jareu (A.J. Cook) * Lizzie McGuire - Melina Bianco (Carly Schroeder) * Hannah Montana - Amber Addison * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Seguidora de Gigi #2 * Angel - Fred (2ª,3ª y 5ª Temporada) * Microsoap - Felicity Smart (Lucy Evans) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Amanda (Emily Hart) (temporadas 1-4) * iCarly - Selena (Amiga de Shanon) * Aprendiendo a vivir – Morgan Matthews (Lindsay Ridgeway) * La peor bruja - Maud Luna (Emma Brown) * Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Holly Purcell (Jennette McCurdy) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Lindsay Stanton/Lucas Stanton (Reiley McClendon) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Mara Jansen (Audrey Twitchell) (Temp 3 Cap 7) * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Tal para cual - Mary-Kate Burke (Mary-Kate Olsen) * La siguiente supermodelo americana - Yaya DaCosta (segunda voz) / Shandi / Nik / AJ / Saleisha / Lauren Brie Películas Ellen Page * Whip It - Bliss Cavendar * Una familia genial - Vanessa Wetherhold * Juno - Juno * El encierro - Sylvia Likens * Descargué a un fantasma - Stella Blackstone Jena Malone * Orgullo y prejuicio - Lydia Bennet * Historias fantásticas - Margie Flynn * Quédate a mi lado - Anna Harrison * Contacto - Joven Ellie Alexa Vega *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo - Carmen Cortez *Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over - Carmen Cortez *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos - Carmen Cortez *Mini Espías - Carmen Cortez Emma Stone *Historias cruzadas - Eugenia 'Skeeter' Phelan *La casa de las conejitas - Natalie *Super cool - Jules Kelly Macdonald * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - La dama Gris * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás - Peter Pan * Gosford Park - Mary Maceachran Alexis Bledel *Sobreviviendo a la graduación - Ryden Malby *Amigas Inseparables - Lena Kaligaris *Eterna juventud - Winifred Foster Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: La película - London Tipton * Un viaje de aquellos - Nancy * Wendy Wu: La Chica Kung-Fu - Wendy Wu Kristen Stewart * Los mensajeros - Jessica "Jess" Solomon (2da versión) * Entre Mujeres - Lucy Hardwicke * La habitación del pánico - Sarah Altman Natalie Portman * Una loca aventura medieval - Isabel * El mundo mágico de Magorium - Molly Mahoney Jessica Alba * Awake - Samantha "Sam" Lockwood/Tunnel * Ligeramente embarazada - Ella misma Mandy Moore * ¡Salvados! - Hilary Faye * Disfrutando mi libertad - Anna Foster Raven-Symoné * Zenon: Z3 - Nebula * Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI - Nebula Linda Cardellini *Scooby Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos - Velma *Scooby-Doo - Velma Shefali Chowdhury * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Parvati Patil * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Parvati Patil Kimberley Nixon * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging - Lindsay * Diva adolescente - Kate Otros * 10,000 A.C. - Evolet (niña) (Grayson Hunt Urwin) (2008) * Battleship: Batalla naval - Raikes (Rihanna) * Los juegos del hambre - Glimmer (Leven Rambin) * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños - Knives Chau (Ellen Wong) * Halloween 2: H2 (2009) - Annie Brackett (Danielle Harris) * High School Rock - Charlotte Barnes (Alyson Michalka) * The Uninvited - Anna Ivers (Emily Browning) * El exorcista - Reagan McNeil (Linda Blair) (Versión extendida) * Como perros y gatos - Scott Brody * La nueva cenicienta 2 - Natalia * Chicas materiales - Tanzie Marchetta (Hilary Duff) * Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre - Carrie McLaughlin (Tammin Sursok) * La isla siniestra - Dolores Chanal (Michelle Williams) * Noche de graduación sangrienta - Donna Keppel (Brittany Snow) * Animatrix - Misha (Más allá de la realidad) * Duelo de Titanes - Nicky Boone * Guardianes de altamar - Cate Lindsey * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop - Melina Bianco (Carly Schroeder) (2003) * Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates - Veruca * Hombres de Negro II - Elizabeth * El Hombre Araña 3 - Penny Marko, niña con cámara * Daniel el travieso 2 (Dennis the Menace Strikes Again!) - Daniel Mitchel * Sueños sobre hielo (Ice Princess) - Casey Carlyle (Michelle Trachtenberg) * Labyrinth - Sarah (Jennifer Connelly) * La quinta de Beethoven - Sarah * La momia - Lin * Chicas pesadas - Gretchen Weiners (Lacey Chabert) * La Laguna Azul - Emily (redoblaje) (Brooke Shields) * Hannah Montana: La película - Voces adicionales (niña pequeña que quería el autógrafo de Hannah) * Voluntad de hielo - Mojo (Tania Gunadi) (2005) * Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board - Val * El misterio de los excavadores - Warden (niña) * Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo - Gwen Tennyson * Ben 10: Invasión alienígena - Gwen Tennyson * Un instante en Nueva York - Roxy Ryan (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Blade Trinity - Zoey * Hurricane Streets - Melina * American Pie 7: La guía del amor - Imogen * Amigo imaginario - Candace * Una chica en apuros - Yvonne (Jessica Lucas) (2006) * Un Trabajo Embarazoso - Thea Clayhill (Lindsay Lohan) (2010) * Capitán América: El primer vengador - Connie (Jenna L. Coleman) (2011) * Rápido y fogoso - "Sabrosa" * El día que se marchó en Selma - Sheyann Webb * El concurso del millón - Hannah * Cavando hasta China - Harriet Frankovitz (Evan Rachel Wood) (1998) * El Huésped - Hyun-Seo Park * Miss Marzo - Brenda * Matilda - Amanda * Titanic - Cora Cartmell (niña perdida) (1997) * Un hada muy especial - Carrie (Kathryn Zaremba) (1997) * Gosford Park- Mary * Enredos de Cupido - Amanda Lemmon / Alyssa Callaway * El tigre y la nieve - Emilia * Terror Bajo La Nieve - Evelyn (Doblaje Original) * El juego del miedo 2 - Laura Hunter (Versión TV) * Nuestra propia casa - Lynn Lacey * Juana de Arco - Juana de Arco joven (Jane Valentine) (1999) * Trauma - Charlotte (Mena Suvari) (2004) * St Trinian's - Annabelle Fritton (Talulah Riley) (2007) * Aceptados - Rory Thayer (Maria Thayer) (2006) * Beethoven 5 - Sara Newton (Daveigh Chase * Letra y música - Cora Corman (Haley Bennet) (2007) * 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días - Gabita Dragut (2007) * El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Janice Avery (Lauren Clinton) (2007) (Redoblaje TV 2009) * Educando a Helen - Audrey Davis (Hayden Panettiere) (2004) * Un mes de domingos - Biddy McCabe (Corina Marie) (2001) * Un papá para Navidad - Taffy Letowski (Nina Gummich) (2001) * Matilda- Matilda (versión cine) * Secreto en la montaña - Alma del Mar (Kate Mara) (2005) * El pequeño vampiro- Rudolph Sackville-Bagg (Rollo Weeks) (2000) Telenovelas brasileñas *Bellísima - Soraya Guney *Señora del Destino - Danielle *Alma Gemela - Mirella *Siete Pecados - Estela *Lazos de Familia - Ciza *India, una historia de amor - Julia Cadore *Acuarela del amor - Miriam *Mi arbol naranja-lima - Lili *Cuna de Gato - Glória *CuChiCheos - Marcela 'Dramas coreanos ' *Sonata de invierno - Jin-Suk- *Mi adorable Sam Soon - Lee In Hye *Escalera al cielo - Han Jung-suh (niña) *Sueños sin limites - Go Hye Mi Dirección de doblaje *Game of Your Life *Back to You and Me *Oliver's Ghost *What I did for Love *Ladies of the House *Though None With Me *The Cabin *Long Shot Trivia *Gaby ha doblado a dos personajes que son interpretados por la seiyuu Ikue Otani, estos son Zatch Bell de la serie del mismo nombre y Konohamaru de Naruto. *En la serie de anime Blood+, Gaby se encargó de doblar al pesonaje de Saya, mientras que Xóchitl Ugarte a Diva, coincidentemente ambos personajes son hermanas al igual que las actrices. *Por lo menos ha compartido trabajo con la también actriz de doblaje Claudia Motta en: ** El episodio 17 de la 15° Temporada de Los Simpson "El Delincuente Errante" donde Motta interpreta a Bart y Ugarte interpreta a Gina. ** En la película La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel donde Motta interpreta a Aquata y Ugarte a Arista. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje